Sandiwara Cinta
by lavender bluecherry
Summary: Aku mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh. tapi tak kusangka dia berselingkuh dengan sahabatku dibelakangku. tak kusangka temanku itu malah menghampiriku dan menemaniku untuk menghapus kesedihanku/"Hinata nge-fans sama aku ya? Sampai mengintipku segala. Hehe"/"Hinata? Gomen ne. Tadi aku sudah mengacau di acaramu ya? Besok aku akan menggantinya"/bad-summary/songfic


**SANDIWARA CINTA**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Angst, Romance, Friendship

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OOC (mungkin), Gaje, hancur, songfic, typo (semoga tidak ada), Naruto PoV

Siang itu, untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat mereka bersama. Kekasihku dan sahabatku. Duduk berdua di acara ulang tahun sahabatku yang lain seraya bercengkrama dan berpegangan tangan. Aku menghela napas kemudian mendudukkan diriku pada salah satu bangku di taman tempatku biasa berkumpul bersama sahabat-sahabatku.

Bagiku, sudah cukup aku melihat mereka bersama. Sudah cukup aku berpura-pura tak tahu. Sudah cukup aku menyembunyikan rasa sakitku. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi, menjalankan sandiwara ini.

Aku mengambil gitar yang aku bawa sedari tadi. Gitar yang tadinya akan aku mainkan di acara itu, tapi yang pada akhirnya tidak aku hadiri.

Aku mulai memetik gitar kesayanganku untuk menghibur diriku dari sakit hati ini. Ya, kuharap hal ini dapat mengurangi sedikit kesedihanku. Dan yang kudengar selanjutnya hanyalah melodi dari gitarku dan suaraku.

Aku tahu ini semua tak adil

Aku tahu ini sudah terjadi

Mau bilang apa aku pun tak sanggup

Air mata pun tak lagi mau menetes

"_Sakura-chan!", panggilku yang saat itu masih SMP_

"_Apa sih, Naruto?! Mengganggu saja! Aku sedang melihat Sasuke-kun main basket!", bentak Sakura-chan padaku._

"_Melihat atau mengintip, Sakura-chan?", tanyaku berniat menggodanya._

"_Berisik! Nanti Sasuke-kun jadi tahu! Sudah sana, pergi! Dasar pengganggu! Hush-hush!", usir Sakura-chan tanpa mempedulikan aku yang memandangnya terluka._

'Selamanya, aku tak bisa menggapaimu ya, Sakura-chan?'

"_Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun mengajakku pergi. Berdua!", seru Sakura-chan pada Hinata, sahabatku yang lain._

"_S-selamat ya, S-Sakura-chan. T-tapi, S-Sakura-chan kan sudah punya N-Naruto-kun. A-apa tidak apa-apa?", tanya Hinata terdengar khawatir._

"_Tak apa. Naruto pasti mau mengerti seandainya dia tahu. Aku pacarnya dan Sasuke-kun sahabatnya. Pasti dia tidak akan marah. Tapi Hinata-chan jangan bilang-bilang ke Naruto ya!", kata Sakura-chan pada Hinata-chan._

"_I-iya. A-aku janji", jawab Hinata lirih._

"_Arigatou, Hinata-chan"_

'Hinata, gomen. Aku sudah lancang menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Sakura-chan waktu itu. Tapi, dari situ aku tahu, kamu ingin tetap mempertahankan persahabatan kita semua. Walau tadi aku sempat membuat sedikit kekacauan di pestamu. Hahaha. Tapi, Arigatou ya.'

Alasannya sering kali kudengar

Alasannya sering kali kau ucap

Kau dengannya seakanku tak tahu

Sandiwara apa yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku

"_Sakura-chan! Kita pergi yuk!", ajakku ditelepon. Bodohnya aku, sudah berada di depan rumahnya, tapi malah menelpon._

"_Gomen, Naruto. Aku sudah janji pada Kaa-san akan menemaninya belanja. Gomen", katanya padaku._

"_Ohh. Kalau besok bagaimana?", tanyaku lagi. Sudah lama kami tidak berkencan, aku merindukannya._

"_Tidak bisa, Naruto! Tou-san pulang dari Ame", katanya sedikit membentakku. Mungkin ia mulai merasa kesal padaku._

"_Kalau besoknya lagi? Kumohon, Sakura-chan. Aku merindukanmu", pintaku._

"_Kalau kubilang tidak bisa ya tidak bisa! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih!?", bentaknya padaku._

_Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menolak ajakanku. Kesabaranku sudah habis._

"_Kenapa sekarang kamu selalu menolak ajakanku, Sakura-chan?! Kamu juga jadi sering memarahiku! Kenapa kamu berubah!? Aku tidak mengenalmu lagi!", kataku padanya._

"_Kamu yang berubah, Naruto! Sekarang kamu jadi sangat keras kepala! Kamu juga sudah berani membentakku. Aku benci padamu!"_

"_S-Sakura-chan? A-aku bisa jelaskan-"_

_TUTT TUTT TUTT _

_-aku terlambat._

'Kalau dipikir ulang, Sakura-chan selalu memakai alasan Mebuki-basan dan Kizashi-jisan untuk menolak ajakanku. Miris nasibmu, hahaha'

Jujurlah sayang, aku tak mengapa

Biar semua, jelas t'lah berbeda

Jika nanti, aku yang harus pergi

Kuterima, walau sakit hati

"_Sakura! Kenapa aku jarang melihatmu bersama Naruto? Sekarang aku lebih sering melihatmu bersama Sasuke. Kamu putus sama Naruto, ya?", tanya Kiba, sahabatku yang lainnya pada suatu sore._

"_Tidak. Aku hanya kesal pada Naruto. Itu saja", kilah Sakura-chan._

"_Kamu tidak berselingkuhkan, Sakura? Kelihatannya kamu dekat sekali dengan Sasuke, sekarang", tanya Kiba berhati-hati pada Sakura-chan._

"_Ahahaha. Aku tidak berselingkuh kok, Kiba. Cuma perasaanmu saja. Sudah ya, aku harus pulang. Jaa!", pamit Sakura-chan._

_Setelah memastikan Sakura-chan menghilang, aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah berniat pulang. Tapi tak kusangka, Kiba menyadari keberadaanku._

"_Naruto? K-kamu mendengar semua yang aku bicarakan dengan Sakura?", tanya Kiba._

_Aku hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tak apa. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu, Buddy!" aku bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa. Walau aku berbohong jika hatiku tidak sakit saat ini._

"_Gomen, Naruto"_

"_Kau kenapa? Seperti bukan kau saja, Kiba"_

'Kiba. Uhh, kau memang sahabatku. Bahkan kau sampai merasa bersalah segala waktu itu. Umm, Arigatou'

Mungkin ini jalan yang engkau mau

Mungkin ini jalan yang kau inginkan

Kau dengannya seakanku tak tahu

Sandiwara apa, ceritanya apa, aku tahu

"_Sudah cukup! Aku muak berpura-pura tak tahu tentang apa yang selama ini kalian lakukan dibelakangku! Aku mau kita putus!", bentakku didepan Sakura-chan dan Sasuke._

"_Baguslah, aku memang mau minta putus darimu", kata Sakura-chan dingin._

"_Cih! Kalau begitu berterima kasihlah padaku yang sudah melakukannya! Selamat tinggal!", kataku pada mereka kemudian meninggalkan mereka begitu saja._

'Kenapa kejadian tadi siang teringat lagi sih!? Baka!'

Jujurlah sayang, aku tak mengapa

Biar semua, jelas t'lah berbeda

Jika nanti, aku yang harus pergi

Kuterima, walau sakit hati

Jujurlah sayang, aku tak mengapa

Biar semua, jelas t'lah berbeda

Jika nanti, aku yang harus pergi

Kuterima, walau sakit hati

(song's end)

'Kenapa aku memilih memainkan lagu ini? Mengingatkanku pada Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-teme saja. Hah... sepertinya aku sedikit terlalu kasar pada mereka berdua. Aku harus minta maafkan? Ahh! Tidak-tidak! Mereka duluan yang memulai! Untuk apa aku minta maaf? Tapi tetap saja aku membentak mereka... ahh, sudahlah..'

KRUSUK... KRUSUK...

'Suara apa ini?', tanyaku penasaran. Aku mulai mengarahkan netraku kesegala penjuru arah dan kutemukan seseorang dari balik pohon akasia yang tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Dan setelah kuperhatikan, ia memiliki surai berwarna indigo. Apakah ia-?

"Hinata?"

Ia terlihat terkejut karena aku menyadari keberadaannya. Ahh, wajahnya merona. Ternyata, kalau diperhatikan, ia lucu juga ya?

Ia mulai melangkah ke arahku seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Kudengar samar-samar ia merutuki kebodohannya sampai bisa ketahuan olehku. Kira-kira ia mengucapkan seperti, "Baka Hinata!"

Karena tingkah lucunya itu, aku tak dapat menahan diriku untuk tidak tertawa kecil, "hihihi, kamu lucu, Hinata"

Sontak wajahnya merona lagi. Hey! Memangnya salah kalau aku jujur? Ia memang terlihat imut kok!

"G-gomen, Naruto-kun. A-aku sudah l-lancang. K-kalau boleh, a-aku mau p-pulang dulu. J-jaa ne", cicitnya seraya terbata-bata. Kuperhatikan raut wajahnya, ia tampak sangat bersalah karena mengintipku tanpa ijin. Hey, memang wajahku setampan itu ya?

Tampak ia akan berbalik. Aku meraih tangannya untuk menahannya kemudian berkata, "Hinata nge-fans sama aku ya? Sampai mengintipku segala. Hehe", tuturku narsis seraya menunjukkan senyuman lima jariku. Kesedihan tadi entah mengapa lenyap begitu saja. Kemudian aku berkata lagi, "tak apa. Aku tidak marah kok! Aku justru senang karena kamu ada disini. Mau temani aku? Setidaknya sampai matahari terbenam"

Ia menganggukkan kepala indigonya kemudian duduk disampingku. Rona merah itu masih betah melekat pada wajah cantiknya.

"A-ano, N-Naruto-kun s-sedang sedih y-ya? K-kalau b-boleh, a-apa karena S-Sakura-chan? G-gomen kalau a-aku l-lancang", tanyanya takut-takut.

Sakura-chan ya? Kenapa nama itu tersebut lagi sih?! Cih!

"Ya begitulah", jawabku pada akhirnya.

Hening menyelimuti kami berdua. Ia yang memang pendiam mungkin sedikit canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan diantara kami. Karena memang kami tidak terlalu dekat dari awal kami bersahabat. Lucukan? Saat SMP, aku dan Sasuke-teme berbeda kelas dengan Sakura-chan. Kemudian, suatu hari saat pulang sekolah (kami biasa pulang bersama karena rumah kami yang berdekatan), Sakura-chan mengenalkan Hinata pada kami berdua (aku dan Sasuke-teme). Dan Hinata adalah sahabat perempuan kedua setelah Ino-chan pindah sekolah. Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan sudah bersahabat sejak di taman kanak-kanak. Sedangkan Sakura-chan bertemu denganku dan Sasu-teme saat SD. Aku dan Sasu-teme sendiri sudah beteman sejak kami lahir, orangtua kami bersahabat.

Tiba-tiba, aku teringat akan hal yang akan aku sampaikan pada Hinata.

"Hinata? Gomen ne. Tadi aku sudah mengacau di acaramu ya? Besok aku akan menggantinya", kataku dengan rasa bersalah. Dan aku bertekad, pada saat itu juga, aku akan memaafkan Sakura-chan dan Sasu-teme. Persahabatan kami tidak boleh hancur begitu sajakan?

"D-daijoubu, N-Naruto-kun. T-Tou-san tidak m-marah kok. A-acara tetap d-dilanjutkan", katanya seraya tersenyum manis padaku.

Ohh, sekarang aku jadi semakin bersalah...

"Besok aku akan menggantinya, Hinata. Aku janji! Oh iya, otanjoubi omedetou ne? Gomen, telat ya? Hehe...", ujarku seraya menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah berhasil kurubah. Bahkan disaat umurku sudah menginjak angka 20 tahun. Ckckck.

Kulihat ia merona lagi. Kemudian berkata, "A-arigatou. S-soal acara tadi, t-tidak perlu d-diganti. L-lebih baik, N-Naruto-kun melakukan s-sesuatu untuk S-Sasuke-kun dan S-Sakura-chan. Tadi a-aku lihat, S-Sakura-chan dan S-Sasuke-kun tampak s-sedih"

Ternyata benar kata teman-teman. Ia memang selalu tenang dalam keadaan apapun hingga mempu berpikir jernih. Hah.. tampaknya ia lebih dewasa dariku, padahal aku lebih tua setahun darinya, walau kami seangkatan...

"Iya. Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu kok! Hinata mau membantuku bukan?", tanyaku bersemangat. Entah kenapa, sepertinya aku sudah dapat mengatasi sakit hati ini. Padahal setauku, sakit hati itu susah hilangnya. Apa ini semua karena Hinata?

"M-mochiron, N-Naruto-kun"

Dan kuharap, setelah ini hubunganku dan Hinata-chan akan semakin dekat. Aku merasa nyaman bersamanya. Yah, semoga saja

**OWARI**

A/N: shortfic yang udah ketauan gimana ancurnya -_- Gomen, Sakuranya la buat jadi jahat kayak gini TT_TT Lagu yang la pake lagunya Republik "Sandiwara Cinta". Gara-gara temen la tiap hari nyanyiin lagu ini di sekolah, jadi terinspirasi deh... Arigatou udah baca, minna! RnR please?

p.s buat Nee-chan, ada bagian yang la ubah. Semoga aja lebih baik daripada yang sebelumnya


End file.
